Desire To Be Human Is Desire To OBLIVIATE
by Geeky Craze
Summary: In Harry's 3rd Year, three new teachers arrive, which includes a strange pair of twins. They're old friends of the new DADA teacher, R.J. Lupin, because they were his... teachers? But... how? What's more, Sirius Black, the murderer, always gets defended by them, the first squealing at the mere mention of his name; whereas, Snape is unknowingly breaking the second sister's heart.
1. 1- Combat Defense

That's right; I am starting this thing from the beginning. (For those who think this is their fault: don't worry yourselves, I've been thinking of doing this for a long while.) What is my reason? Well… mostly because I'm mortified by how shitty some of those chapters were. Yup, that is pretty much the only reason, so here we go again.

I don't own anything but my OCs – the rest is all created from the brilliance that is J.K. Rowling. (Love you, fearless leader!)

I work with the movies, NOT the books, so all information that's given on the page, but not the films, are dismissed entirely!

* * *

 _"We're all pretty bizarre. Some of us are just better at hiding it, that's all."_

 _― John Hughes, The Breakfast Club Script_

The halls of Hogwarts were quiet and cold, not a single student or teacher in sight. Yet, with the eerie feel passing through the halls, so did a sense of belong and familiarity. Two identical pairs of bright green eyes wandered over the paintings and carvings in silence, seeming entranced by everything they passed. Their surroundings hadn't changed at all from the last time they had graced the halls with their presence, but it had been so long that their memories had been buried to deeply. And, just like they knew that no one would remember them after all that time, it took them nearly forever to remember the past that the school was forcing to their attention.

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts." They heard an all-too-familiar voice booming through the hallways in the distance, causing identical grins to grace their lips before they rushed in the voice's direction.  
"Now, I'd like to say a few words before we become too befuddled by our excellent feast." They heard Dumbledore continue his speech in the grand hall, which was still quite a ways away thanks to the structure of the castle. And at the mention of food, the twins begun to run faster in desperation, letting their legs carry them as fast as they could.

"First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin, who's kindly consented to fill the post of the new Defense Against the Dark Art teacher." Dumbledore informed the students from behind his podium and motioned towards the new face behind him, while all the students were still neatly seated in their houses and had their prying eyes glued to the front of the hall.

The unfamiliar faced man slowly rose from his chair and sent all the students a kind smile before greeting them with a polite bow as they applaud. The man seemed warn down and tired, almost sick even, but he still managed to radiate with kindness and manners, which set everyone at ease... even with the haunting scars seeming to follow down the length of his nose and cheek. Once Dumbledore wished the new professor luck with his position at Hogwarts, the man sat back down; and after the students finally quieted down, Dumbledore continued.

"Secondly, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher has decided to retire. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce, that his position will be taken by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid." He continued with a hint of pure glee in his eyes and motioned to the half-giant man behind him. Excluding the Slyterins, the entire hall burst to excited and ecstatic cheers and applause. Gryffindor most of all.  
And after being beckoned by McGonagall to stand, the poor man quickly shot up to his feet, nearly tipping over the table and compelling McGonagall to regret her actions almost instantly. She took it upon herself to quickly pull Hagrid back down onto his chair, causing him to shift awkwardly before Dumbledore continued once more.

The twin girls still sped down the hallways as fast as they could and, before they knew it, their little charade had turned into challenge; a race of sorts. "And thirdly, I would like to announce another class that will be added to Hogwarts this year." They heard the old man announce with hidden joy, but they didn't exactly pay attention to him as they kept passing each other, shifting first and second place between the two of them, "Unfortunately, the teachers I am appointing for this position are regrettably-"

The Headmaster was cut off from his speech as the doors were forced open and a loud crash echoed through the grand hall in the process. One single brunette stood in the doorway; being the one who has taken the lead in the race just before they reached their destination. She tried to catch her breath while her eyes wandered over all the startled students with curiosity, paying no mind to the fact that the entirety of her stomach was exposed to the school. She merely wore a single blue mini-shirt and a pair of black leggings, and the oddest thing of all... she stood barefooted.

"Gramps!" She chirped once her eyes stopped at the bearded man in front of the hall, a giant grin on her lips. Seeming childish and filled with a sunny disposition, she continued to wave over her head enthusiastically, "How have ye been!? Missed you-"

A wicked laugh passed over the hall before the brunette's words was cut short and she was sent crashing to the floor by the weight of an entire human on her shoulders... literally. As if she weighted nothing, the brunette's redheaded twin had leaped into the air and landed gracefully on her sister's shoulders... as revenge for beating her in their little match.

Just like the brunette, the redhead had grinned at the sight of the old man, but more importantly, she also stood with her strong, slim stomach exposed. However, even if she did wear the same mini-shirt as her sister, she wore a unzipped hoodie and a pair of sweatpants; all black and all two sizes too big for her petite form.

"Not beating me that easily." The redhead informed the brunette beneath her, who's face was still buried into the concrete. After hearing a muffled groan of annoyance escape her sister, the redhead smirked with satisfaction and made a dash for the podium that still stood in front of "Gramps", as they so 'kindly' called him.

However, she didn't get far before she felt five strong fingers latch onto her ankle, and let a loud yelp escape her lips as her feet was yanked out beneath her, compelling her too to crash to the floor as well.

Nodding in approval of her accomplishment, the brunette jumped to her feet behind the redhead and ran for the headmaster, but only to suffer the same treatment she had made the mistake of giving her sister.

With completely puzzled expressions, all the students and staff, with the exception of Dumbledore, watched as the twins tumbled-and-crashed their way up to Dumbledore. But after seeing their endeavors were accomplishing nothing but pain to their nostrils, the two had eventually just continued to race toward the man, reaching him at the exact same moment and almost completely out of breath.

"What are you two-?" Dumbledore wanted to ask the two, but was quickly cut off by a simple raise of the brunette's hand. Although, the two didn't move to stand up straight, and they both still stood hunched over with their hands on their knees to support their weight.

"Don't... ask..." She forced out between deep breaths.  
"It's obvious, isn't it?" The redhead interjected, catching her sister and the old man's immediate attention, "We were having simple fun and ended up having a challenge... like always."  
"You are early." He informed them with a questionable gaze, signaling that it wasn't a very common occurrence, "I thought you wouldn't be able to make it on time."  
"Well, it sounded like it was urgent." The brunette once again spoke up and gave a small shrug of innocence before the two sisters both straightened themselves out and released a long, tired sigh in unison.  
"Were we wrong?" They asked sarcastically and with a small sign of disinterest, knowing that was probably not the case.

Dumbledore couldn't help but chuckle at their usual behavior before he beckoned them both over to his sides without muttering a word. They gave him a questionable and skeptical gaze, but still did as told and each moved to either side of him; redhead on his left and brunette on his right.

"As I was saying, a new class will be added to Hogwarts this year, and that is Combat Defense." The man spoke proudly and without hesitance, but his words immediately made the brunette's eyes grow wide in shock and horror; whereas, the redhead sent him a murderous scowl. "Great... this again." She growled under her breath with pure hatred, where the brunette still watched Dumbledore with disbelief, her mouth agape.

"Professor Lumina." He said and patted the head of the redhead to his left, signifying that she was Lumina.  
"...and Professor Charmain..." He continued and patted the head of the brunette, "...will be exemplary teachers, I assure you all."  
It was only then that both the girls noted the questionable gazes of the students being sent their way (mostly slytherin), but other than rolling their eyes in return, they paid them all no mind, informing them that they could care less.

"Their classes aren't obligatory and will be optional to year 1 through 7." He informed everyone, finalizing his introduction, before turning his attention back to the twins and nudging them towards the teacher's table, "Go ahead."

Lumina continued her piercing scowl in response, but after sighing at the redhead's stubbornness, Charmain grabbed her arm and begun to drag her to their chairs by force. However there was a brief moment where Lumina completely dug her heels in, causing Charmain to stumble backwards at the sudden halt before sending her sister a confused look, but only for her eyes to once again widen in completely horror.

Lumina's attention was completely and openly frozen on one of the teacher at the table.  
And, with no idea that he was being watched and with his form clad in black as always, Snape's expressionless and emotionless exterior was fixated on the headmaster, who didn't bother to wait for the twins to find their seats before he continued his speech.

"Sis!" Charmain hissed under her breath in alarm and scurried to her sister's side as quickly as she could without tripping over her own feet.  
Unfortunately, this action had caught the unwanted attention of Severus Snape and caused him to sneer into the eyes of the girl who was openly staring at him, which made Charmain shudder briefly in fear, but still didn't make Lumina budge.

"Sis!" Charmain repeated, but when she still didn't get a reaction, she growled with annoyance and moved her lips closely against Lumina's ear, making sure no one would hear her words. "Obliviate." Charmain informed her sister in a whisper, sending a quick glance in Severus' direction as she did so. FINALLY doing the trick, Lumina quickly shook her head and pulled herself back into reality, only to see Severus' narrowed eyes piercing directly into her own. She took an alarming step back in shock before sending him a quick and nervous smile, and grabbing Charmain's arm to direct them to their assigned seats.  
However, she couldn't help but send a longing and pained glance back in his direction before they sat down, each opposite Dumbledore's chair.  
But all her quick glance told her was that her stare was insignificant to him, because his attention was already back onto the headmaster's speech.

After that, no matter how enraged the sisters may have been at the announcement of dementors at the school for security, the year's introductions went off without any more interruptions. All the way up to the point were they were presented with a glorious feast and everyone in the room was struck with awe.  
"Let the feast begin."

* * *

 **COMMENT!** O.O


	2. 2- We Need To Talk

I don't own anything but my OCs – the rest is all created from the brilliance that is J.K. Rowling. (Love you, fearless leader!)

I work with the movies, NOT the books, so all information that's given on the page, but not the films, are dismissed entirely!

* * *

 _"It was a little weird that they were friends. But then, maybe freaks just tended to find each other."_  
 _\- James Patterson, Angel_

For a few minutes, the great hall was only filled with the clatter of plates, the occasional gasp of a student, and the silent slurps of young students already finishing off their drinks. But after a while, when everyone had filled their plates to the brink, the room vibrated with all the incoherent chatter of both teachers and students. The sisters found it quite strange that everyone would have so much to talk about after only 3 months apart, but said nothing and only stuffed their cheeks with the school's delicious food.

They had raced for it after all.

Sure, they had given Dumbledore the excuse of hurrying because they thought the matter was urgent, but they truly just wanted to once again familiarize themselves with Hogwarts' meals... and somehow, they knew he was aware of that fact.

Charmain had taken it upon herself to choose the chair between Dumbledore and Snape, which was to Lumina's relief as she sat down between Dumbledore and professor McGonagall. As long as she could manage it, she wished to avoid the path of Severus Snape.

"It's refreshing to have you two girls back here." Minerva announced from the silence and leaned forward so she could have her eyes on both the sisters as she spoke, "What have you two been up to all this time? And how long do you think you'll be staying this time?"

In response to Minerva's completely unsuspecting and sweet greeting, both the sisters nearly choked on their dinner, but luckily managed to force the big and dry lumps of food down their throats before taking a few good gulps of their drinks to recover; all done in perfect unison, which amused most of the teachers at the table.

Minerva made no move to rush them and only watched their movements patiently, awaiting their reply.

"Yeah... good to see you too, Minerva." Lumina grumbled suspiciously before she sent Dumbledore a knowing look of pure irritation... which he simply ignored. Both the sisters knew that Minerva wasn't supposed to know they existed anymore, let alone remember them as a fond memory. Although, at the sound of the sister addressing Minerva by her first name, they got a few questioning and stunned gazes of their own.

"We've been good!" Charmain chirped happily, trying to release the tension that hung between her sister and the old man, "We've just been keeping an eye out on things and so forth. And unfortunately we have no idea how long we shall be staying."

"However long you two could amuse yourselves." Dumbledore announced playfully, but didn't move his attention off his meal, still wanting to avoid Lumina's accusing gaze.

Although, to the man's joy, Lumina's attention soon moved back her sister before they both sent each other guilty and sheepish smiles, knowing he was most probably correct. "Yeah... probably." They confessed and slowly moved back to their meals, causing the table to once again fall into silence and the occasional, insignificant chatter.

As the clatter of plates finally died down across the great hall, Dumbledore was compelled to move back to his feet and informed the students they are dismissed if they had finished their meals, but as the sister watched a few heads vacate the hall, one had grabbed both their attention almost instantly.

The boy was nearly the splitting image of a child they had taught in their past, one that had met his fate too early in his life. From the skinny limps, to the dark brown hair, to the unmistakable pair of glasses; they were in agreement that it was no other than Harry Potter.

Their chairs creaked silently beneath them as they leaned backwards and balanced their chairs on the hind legs, in order to let agreeing nods pass between them and behind Dumbledore unnoticed.

"That's that then." Lumina announced and quickly fixed her chair before sliding it back and moving to her feet, giving a tired and long-overdue stretch as she did so.

"I think we'll call it a night." Charmain explained and followed suit, "The trip was quite tiring and we both need a rest."

"Goodnight." Both chuckled and placed a quick peck on either side of Dumbledore's cheeks before slowly strolling towards the teacher's exit, which made the man nearly gleam with joy.

"Oh!" Charmain yelped in realization before quickly scurrying back and stealing a hug from Minerva, whether she wanted it or not, "Night!"

Although, neither of the sisters bothered to wait for a response before they slipped out the door and used quick and identical strides towards the Gryffindor common rooms. Luckily, that had been one of the things they couldn't bring themselves to forget. Too many amusing memories with the Marauders were cultivated behind that painting... some of which would be better left unsaid.

"Couldn't we just wait for tomorrow's class?" Lumina growled with annoyance after they had gaped up at all the steps that lead to their destination, but her sister merely rolled her eyes before grabbing her arm and pulling her up the stairs behind her. "Come on." Charmain laughed, "It's just a few steps."

"I think you mean a few staircases!" Lumina snapped behind her, but still made no move to break her sister's powerful grip, "And they move too! You see? This is why I prefer the Slytherin common room in the dungeons."

"You're being ridiculous." Was Charmain's simple response before she came to a halt behind a group of third years.

"You see?" She mocked and let go of Lumina before motioning towards the children, "We're here already."

Lumina had a very clever and offending response in mind for being mocked, but before she could get the unfortunate chance, everyone automatically ducked down and covered their ears in response to a horrendous scream screeching over their heads.

"That woman is STILL here!?" Lumina yelled over the sound, but her sister could barely hear her and only nodded in agreement to the brief words she managed make out.

"Fortuna Major!" They heard a student once again repeat the password at the head of the group, but they didn't really pay attention while they wiggled their pinkies in their ears, trying to release the aggravating ringing that was piercing through their minds.

And before they realized it, the group was already moving though the passageway and leaving them behind, but luckily they quickly returned to the task at hand and scurried pass the tone-deaf woman in the painting in the nick of time.

"Wow... this place hasn't changed in the slightest." Lumina deadpanned and stood in the entrance-way, while her eyes scanned the room with complete disinterest.

"Good, now that you've seen it, move your fat head out of the way, so I can see it too!" Charmain whined from behind Lumina and tried to squish pass her sister, but only when the insult grabbed Lumina's attention did she suddenly shift to the side, which compelled poor Charmain to once again crash to the floors in the process.

"Next time, watch what you say to me." Lumina huffed and crossed her arms with annoyance, but Charmain just rolled her eyes at her warning, being used to her sister's behavior.

Moving off the matter, Charmain gasped at the sight before her and slowly rose to her feet, her eyes twinkled in the red light of the fireplace and candles. "You weren't kidding." She mumbled and strolled to the center of the room, her eyes traveling over everything as she moved in circles along the way. The room still had its usual vintage decorations and the same red glow, but what had truly not changed after all those years was the warm atmosphere that vibrated off the walls and furniture.

And everything still stood exactly the same.

Charmain even went as far as to wander if they had cast a preservation spell over the room, but she knew she was being utterly ridiculous.

"You're so weird." Lumina stated directly behind her sister, which immediately cut off Charmain's dramatic moment and caused the poor girl to slouch her shoulders in a pout.

"Come, come now. No pouty lips. Let us remember the reason you dragged me up those stairs." Lumina waved her off as she passed Charmain and searched for the boy, who she quickly spotted making his way up the step to the boys dormitory. "Potter!" She called out to him, not really having the energy for anymore stairs... even if her sister was actually the one pulling her weight earlier.

Her booming voice quickly called all the students to attention, including none other than the startled Harry Potter. "P-Professor?" He questioned nervously and moved back down the few steps he had already climbed, which he unfortunately knew he'd had to do all over again.

"Sorry for the interruption." Charmain quickly intervened and slipped in front of her sister before motioning him towards the collection of blood red couches in front of the fireplace, "Might we have a word? We do promise that it won't be long."

Curious eyes followed Harry and the teachers as they eventually sat down on the biggest couch, but at the irritated and piercing glare of Lumina, the other students quickly moved back to their own activities and left the three be, giving them an unique setting of privacy in the middle of a crowd.

"Again, I apologize for pulling you away this suddenly, but this is quite important." Charmain explained and sent a concerned glance to her sister, who sat comfortably and uninterested on the other side of Harry. And being the well-mannered boy that he was, Harry quickly shook his head and sent her a reassuring smile, "It's alright, Professor."

It was quite an odd experience for Harry to hear a teacher apologize to him so sincerely and he didn't actually know how he should have responded, but after the experience on the train with both the dementor and Professor Lupin, he didn't know what could possibly surprise him anymore.

"You are aware of Sirius Black, correct?" Lumina asked quite suddenly, wanting to get the ball running and the conversation over as quickly as possible. It wasn't a lie when she said she was tired.

"And with the troublesome and overly curious student your father was, we can assume you already know that he might be after you?" Charmain asked with the small sign of fondness passing her lips at the mention of his father, where Lumina rather showed the faint sign of annoyance before she sat up, crossed her arms, and looked away.

Although he might have stiffened at the mention of Sirius Black's motives, thinking he might be getting into trouble for knowing too much already, the smile on Professor Charmain's lips was all the reassurance he'd need to know that wasn't the case. And, however much he may have clenched his fist at the mention of the danger of Sirius Black, he still gave them a simple nod as an answer, which caused the two sisters to once again glance at each other with concern.

A moment of awkward silence quickly befell the room, but it was only long enough for Lumina to uncross her arms and get rid of her stubborn attitude before she gave Harry a sudden and loud slap on the back; knocking the depression right out of him. "Well then!" She announced and shot up to her feet, slipping both her hands into the pockets of her hoodie, "All we really came here to say was that you can come to us for help and that you shouldn't get yourself killed... understood?"

No matter how loud the slap might have echoed over the room, Harry was too startled to process the pain, which was surprisingly little anyway. Ever been slapped so hard that it could be heard from far, far away, but it's angled just right that you still don't feel it?

"Sis!" Charmain snapped up at Lumina in utter outrage, "Was that really necessary!?"

"Well, he looks livelier to me." She shrugged innocently, compelling Charmain to release a helpless groan before face palming at her sister's behavior. "You're unbelievable!" She growled and quickly moved to her feet as well, leveling herself with her sister, "You act like you're still a child!"

"And you're actin' like an old hag." Lumina deadpanned before motioning to poor Harry, who was still awkwardly sitting in the middle of their squabble, while doing his utmost best not interrupt, "Not to mention, you are scaring the kid."

Charmain's guilty eyes glazed over Harry for a brief moment before she once again directed them back to Lumina. "I do not!" She protested, "You're the one who scares children, not me."

"Yeah, but you also have your moments. And at least I'm proud of my accomplishments." Lumina once again deadpanned before quickly linking her arm with her sister's and forcefully directing her back to the painting.

"See you in class tomorrow, Harry!" Charmain called over her shoulder and gave her usual cheery wave above her head, "I do hope we'll see you in class!"

"If you don't come, I'll drag you to the class anyway, so you only need to choose how you want to arrive." Lumina informed him, being as blunt as always, and shut the painting behind her and her sister.

"You won't do that, will you?" Charmain sighed and quickly yanked her arm free from her sister's before they slowly continued back down the steps, heading to the same room as always.

"Of course not." Lumina scoffed in response, lifting her nose up high with pride, "Why the hell would I possibly want to walk back up all those steps just to fetch a Potter?"

"...you have issues, Sis."

* * *

 **COMMENT!** O.O


	3. 3- First Class?

I don't own anything but my OCs – the rest is all created from the brilliance that is J.K. Rowling. (Love you, fearless leader!)

I work with the movies, NOT the books, so all information that's given on the page, but not the films, are dismissed entirely!

* * *

 _"I do not believe in using women in combat, because females are too fierce."_  
 _~ Margaret Mead_

"Hm... Severus." Lumina moaned in content and tightened her grip on the warmth against her. "That tickles." She giggled and for a moment, a fond smile graced her lips as she felt a trail of wet kisses follow down the length of her nose, compelling her to force open her eyes so she could gaze up at her lover, but what she was met with was a most unsuspecting face. Giant, emerald eyes stared back into her own, with the familiar black snout and fluffy white ears, and the long pink tongue, getting ready to place yet another wet lick against her skin.

For many years in the future, everyone still spoke of the screech of horror that passed through the hallways of Hogwarts that morning.

"Keep that filthy mutt away from me!" Lumina snapped over her shoulder to her sister, both of their cloaks billowing behind them as they rushed down the hallways to their first class. Close behind Charmian, a bright eyed wolf followed after her master with a chipper skip in her step, completely unfazed by the fright she had caused the redheaded human. The sisters' bare feet still slid over the floors and they still wore the same clothes they had worn the day before, but they had both taken a moment to slip into their black cloaks that morning; Charmain's interior blue and Lumina's purple. The two colors always seem to be the only thing to distinguish their clothing from one another; blue and purple.

"I told you she said she was sorry." Charmain whined and quickened her pace to catch up with her twin, "It's technically not her fault you were having perverted dreams."

"I was not!" Lumina protested furiously and stumbled over her feet for a moment in the shock of her sister's words before her entire face lit up bright red, and she quickened her pace as well, "A-And you couldn't possibly know what that dog said! We speak Parseltongue, not wolf!"

"Well it's not fair that you can speak to that reptile, but I can't speak to Silvery." Charmain huffed, causing Lumina to glance down at the black snake slithering around her own neck, "So I'll just keep pretending that I can speak to her."

"You're a real idiot, you know that?" Lumina sighed before they quickly came to a simultaneous stop in front of their classroom doors... the same ones as always.

"And you're terrible! So rude!" Charmain snapped before storming pass her sister and slamming open the doors in anger, only to reveal a crowd of 5th-years who had already been awaiting their arrival for a while.

"Sorry we're late, kiddo's." Lumina announced and moved in next to her sister to study all the unfamiliar faces, seeing a lot more new students than they were expecting to have on their first day. Must be because of the dementors and Sirius Black.

"Yeah, we do apologize, but Professor Lumina here was having a perverted dream about one of your other-"

"I was not!" Lumina cut her sister off once more before whacking Charmain over the head to make sure she truly shut her mouth. "That's hurt!" Charmain instantly yelled in response, rubbing her head in pain, "Can you for once just keep your anger under... uhm..."

Both the sisters slowly but surely felt their anger fade into the unexplained silence before they finally directed their attention to the students next to them, seeing a crowd of horrified and fearful eyes watching their every move. "Did we do something wrong?" Charmain mumbled in confusion, switching rolls from teacher to a student, "We're sorry if that's the case."

"Sn-Sn-Sna-" They heard one breathe in between the statues of students before they finally see a hand lift up and point to Lumina's neck, motioning toward the giant snake still resting around her neck. As if mocking the poor child, Silvery chose that moment to run out from behind the sisters and up to them all, causing them to instantly cower back a few feet. And just like that morning, the wolf only continued to wag her tail enthusiastically and stare up at them all with the twinkling eyes of a child on Christmas.

"Oh!" Both the sisters finally concluded out loud before laughing softly to themselves. "Don't worry, Silvery in completely harmless. She might be twice the size of a large dog, but she has the personality of the smallest of puppies." Charmain chuckled and quickly instructed the wolf to the corner of the room to make the students more comfortable. Silvery followed instructions to the word and sat down in the corner with her head held high with pride and her ears still perked up in the same adorable way as always. "And as for Midnight..." Lumina begun slowly as the snake slithered down her body and up to Silvery, taking her place around the fluffy animal's neck, "She's a complete pacifist... and actually a vegetarian."

"As opposed to you." Charmain scoffed under her breath, seeing all the students sigh with relief and completely relax. She was quite surprised with how trusting the were.

"Uh... Professors?" One of the students finally spoke up and stepped forward, only raising her hand for a brief moment to grab their attention. "But where are the desks?" Another finished and motioned around the empty classroom. Except for the few beams of light escaping through the ripped and worn-down curtains, revealing the old imprints of desks in its wooden floors, the room was filled with nothing more than cobwebs and dust, indicating to everyone how long the room must have been sealed off. Funny thing was, the students had never even noticed the room existed, let alone that it was gigantic.

"That is simple." Charmain chuckled, making sure to cut off whatever retort her sister was planning to give, and closed the doors behind them, "We do not need desk in this classroom. It's a Combat Defense class, Miss..."

The girl quickly straightened up after a brief moment of silence, only then realizing that her teacher was waiting for a response, "Its Spinnet, Professor. It's Alicia Spinnet."

"Well, Miss Spinnet, as well as the rest of the class, I have to warn you to ask me the questions from now on." Charmain warned them, trying to save their lives from the horror that was her sister, "You really don't need my sister's snarky comments or advice."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" Lumina snapped almost instantly, but before either she or her sister could continue their sure-to-be-argument, there was a sudden and quite startling *pop* sounded behind them, which magically transported a presence behind them. Without having an instant to process the sudden sound, both the sisters already reacted and, with a swift motion, they elbowed the twin Gryffindors directly in their guts... to the entire room's shock.

"Woops." Lumina deadpanned, frozen in the position of her attack, but Charmain quickly and panicky scurried to their sides on the floor. "What were you two thinking!?" She exclaimed and studied every inch of their forms to see the damage, "What the hell did you think you were possibly going to accomplish by pranking or scaring your COMBAT TEACHERS!?"

"A laugh." They both croaked out in unison, their (adorable) faces still scrunched up in pain, but only caused Charmain to face palm at their behavior. They reminded her of her sister.

"Wait a minute..." Lumina mumbled after watching the entire show, where she made sure to note their unmistakable orange hair, their familiar appearances, and their goofy attitude... the same as their father. "You two must be Weasleys, right?" She asked, quickly grabbing their attention, "The twins we've heard of I presume?"

"Our reputation precedes us, George." One grinned and forced himself to his feet before pulling the other with him. "That it does, Fred." The other responded proudly.

"Well, at least we now know their names." Charmain mumbled before quickly shaking her head and moving back to her feet as well. "You two sure you are okay?" She asked, and quickly got two reassuring nods as a response, causing her to sigh with relief.

"Good." Lumina deadpanned and grabbed George by his collar before pulling him along with her to the center of the room, shooing the other students out of the way, "Then we have a volunteer."

"Uh... Sis? What are you doing?" Charmain sighed in return, but only to get completely ignored. As per freaking usual!

"You're going to be my little guinea pig, Weasley." The redhead smirked, placing him on his spot before taking a few steps back onto her own. "Draw your wand!" She commanded and did the same with her own, causing the entire room to quickly fill with a choir of gasps, "And get ready to dual me." He seemed extremely puzzled and shaken, but he still did as told as he slowly let his eyes wander over the dagger-like, crystal wand that was grasped in his opponents grasp.

"Do you really believe this is necessary?" Charmain interjected, but still directed the other students to the walls for safety as she spoke, "I get the point, but he might get hurt... more than he already had."

"Geez! I'm not going to hex the child, Sis." Lumina groaned with annoyance, "They just don't seem to understand what we are teaching here, so I'm going to show them."

"Fine, fine." Charmain sighed and rest with her back against the wall next to Fred, crossing her arms, "Just don't kill him."

"I know. Now would you give the kid a push?"

"I'm not even sure if that's meant metaphorically with you." Charmain grumbled to herself, but still received a piercing glare from her sister. "Oh, don't gimme that look." She scoffed before pulling her own wand from her cloak as well, one that looked perfectly identical to her twin's, and moved it out in front of her. "Start!" She commanded and sent a small spark up into the air with her wand.

Jumping at the sudden *clap* of the firework, just like the rest of the class, George quickly sprung to action and flicked his wand to attack her, "Confrin-"

"Expelliarmus!" Lumina cut him off, flicking her wand very briefly, and sent George's wand spiraling into the air before it fell back onto the wooden floor, letting it clatter through the shocked silence that loomed over the entire room. "Well that was even easier than I expected." Lumina grumbled to herself in disappointment before placing her wand back into its place and smirking at the Weasley in front of her, "Well? What are you waiting for? I told you to attack."

"But..." He begun, staring at his wand with disbelief, "You disarmed me, professor."

"And you expect Death Eaters to stop attacking just because you lost your wand?" Charmain spoke up and pushed herself off the wall as she moved to the center of the room, "They don't care if you are children or even if you are disarmed. If it is their job to do so, they WILL kill you. No questions asked."

"And they say I'm the scary one." Lumina sighed, "Listen, Kids; there are more ways of fighting than with magic. Yes, we get it, this school is built for teaching you magic, but that doesn't mean we can't teach you how to defend yourselves when you are vulnerable. We are even planning on teaching you a few shielding spells you should be able to do by hand."

"But that comes later!" Charmain pointed out quickly, "It's too advanced for you all right now." The two could see the children's excitement deflate at the last part, but all they could do was chuckle in response. After all, there's nothing they could do about it.

"Now get into position, would ya! Make sure you have a space where you can't kick or punch anyone that stands next to, in front, or behind you!" Lumina exclaimed suddenly, making half the class jump before they scurried around to find their spots, looking like a bunch of ants going completely out of whack.

"You can never ask nicely, can you?" Charmain sighed hopelessly and moved up to the head of the class, Lumina following right behind her, "Teachers instruct, not order. You make this sound like some freaking army boot-camp."

"Isn't it!?" Lumina gasped mockingly, "I must be in the wrong place! I am late for work, I have to run."

"Hilarious." Charmain growled before they finally reached their places and faced the students who stood ready to be morphed and trained. However, not everything always goes as planned.

"I wander if professor Lupin's class will also be this... different." They heard one of the students whisper to the other, causing the teachers to instantly freeze in their spot, "The old bloke certainly looked the least scary from all the past DADA teachers. Not counting professor Quirrell of course."

"Class dismissed!" Everyone heard both the teachers announce before a sudden gush of wind blew over them as the two dashed out the door and sped down the hallway. "Just don't break anything!" Charmain's voice echoed back into the classroom, receiving a small bark in return from Silvery before she ran after her owner, Midnight still comfortably resting around her neck.

"Break anything?" Fred questioned in disappointment, "There's nothing here."

* * *

 **COMMENT!** O.O


	4. 4 - What Do You Fear?

I hope you like this chapter. Actually, it's one of my favorites, because it gives you a deeper look into the twins – the teacher twins.

* * *

" _One has to pay dearly for immortality; one has to die several times while one is still alive."_

 _-_ _Friedrich Nietzsche_

The Defense Against The Dark Arts class stood bustling with students, everyone shoving and bumping shoulders with whatever student stood next to them in the _crowd_. They watched their teacher while he strolled from one end of the class to the other, asking them about the conspicuous cupboard in front of them, but while they answered him swiftly and correctly, their eyes couldn't help but wander over his appearance. Up, they looked – over his disheveled and grey-ish clothing and into his tired, blue eyes, surrounded by three nasty scars that have begun to heal.

From a teacher with a stuttering speech, to a teacher with an uncomfortable lack of modesty, this man was a relief to them all.

"Riddikulus!" They all echoed on command as clearly and loudly as they could without disturbing the class next to them, which was quite easy, as their screams were quickly muffled by the castle's powerful, stone walls.

Once satisfied, Lupin quickly picked a student from the crowd to demonstrate the use of the spell, using poor Neville to get some satisfaction of his own. With a gleam in the professor's eye, Neville once again echoed the word, "Riddikulus," as loud as he could – desperately loud, in fact – and brought a twinge of satisfaction to Remus' life when he saw his old classmate, Severus Snape, be forced into an old woman's clothes.

Everyone burst into wholehearted laughter, Remus too, while they were directed into a line in front of their Potions Professor, but the cheerful sound unfortunately clouded the sound of the classroom doors opening and hid the fact that two more teachers had arrived.

Lumina and Charmain stood in the doorway while they tried to catch their breath, desperately heaving for fresh and clean air, and didn't see Silvery stopping too quickly behind them until the poor wolf slid pass them on her four paws and crashed into the students from behind, almost like a bowling ball. Lumina swore she even heard the empty clunks of bowling pins, but with her being how she is, she merely assumed it was the brainless minds of students colliding with the floor while they yelped and fell – and Malfoy was a part of the falling students, so of course he solidified her conclusion.

"R-Remus!" Charmain called over the students, but only heard an old record-player buzz to life afterwards, forcing a groan through her lips – he clearly couldn't hear her. The tune that begun to vibrate over the classroom seemed oddly familiar, but the brunette only shrugged it off – her frustration was much more important. "How are we gonna get from here…" Charmain thought out loud, motioning from the blockage of students to the top of the cupboard peeking out above their heads, "…to there."

"Sometimes a bit of rough behavior can be beneficial." Lumina said matter-of-factly, but only for her sister to give her a questionable look.

"Oh, just come on." Lumina growled and hooked her sister's arm into her own before she begun bulldozing her way through the crowd, ignoring the high-pitched squeal from Malfoy when he finally realized it was a large wolf(with an exceptionally long serpent dangling around its neck) that knocked him and his bodyguards to the floor.

"Remus…" Lumina finally growled when they popped out the other side of the students, but only for both her and Charmain to stumble to either side of the boy that stood at the head of the line.

"Oh, Mr Weasley I'm guessing?" Charmain was the first to make the connection when she saw the ginger color of the boy's hair, as well as his speckled cheeks, but unlike how she found her ground quite easily, Lumina tripped over her own feet and tumbled against the wood floor.

At first Ron jumped where he stood, two grown woman suddenly popping out on either side of him, but after only a couple of seconds, he finally nodded at his professor's question. "Y-Yes…" He said – still stunned, "Can I help you, Professor? Were you looking for me?"

"Actually, we're looking for Remus." Lumina interrupted Charmain from below and pushed herself off the filthy floor, neither knowing that said 'professor' was staring at them in utter disbelief. Sending her sister a murderous glare, hoping to silently curse her sibling for not helping her to her feet, Lumina dusted her cloak off with a few puffs, but while she did so, she unwittingly glanced over her shoulder and froze.

"That can't be right…" She thought aloud and slowly turned toward the figure, her eyes wandering over him almost hesitantly, but when she leaned closer, almost peering into the strangely-dressed man's eyes, there was no mistaking who he was – Severus Snape. "Still… that can't be right." She continued, standing back up straight to cross her arms with a determined huff, but before her limbs created a knot, a powerful slap on the back of her head made her stumble forward.

"It is a Boggart, you idiot." Charmain hissed and brought her hand back to her side, watching her sister rub her own head in a pout, "Mr Snape would die before he'd wear something like that – you should know."

"It could be a ghost." Lumina grumbled under her breath – a random counter, but unfortunately, her silly idea was heard by Charmain and forced to brunette to return a snarky comment.

While the two argued, only Remus seemed to be in dismay by one simple fact – the boggart adjusting from its previous disorientation and looming over the arguing sisters almost smugly. "Professors!" He tried to warn them of their position, but at that moment, they had already realized it for themselves and fell silent.

Time almost slowed as they watched _Severus_ shrink down to only a spiraling cloud above them, forcing the entire class to an eerie silence. Endlessly, the grey mess shift into an unrecognizable shape and then into another, each time making the twins gulp, their legs turning into heavier lead with each moment that passed. Unlike with Neville, the boggart took a lot longer to make up its mind, and no one was sure if it was because its target was double or if it was because it couldn't decide which of their many fears was biggest.

Then finally, two figures stepped out of the smoky streaks, which at that moment, morphed into the night sky. Two pairs of heels tapped against the floor, the sound booming across the classroom like Japanese drums, and forced the twins to flinch uncharacteristically while watching a white cloud form around the feet of **their** fear. Two pairs of bright green eyes were struck with terror, staring into four dark pits – the eyes of silver masks – familiar masks to everyone who grew up in the wizarding world. Everyone, except poor Harry, recognized those dark cloaks and frightening masks from the stories their parents had told them – two Death Eaters. However, strangely enough, even the brown and red hair that peeked out from under the cloaks' hoods came across as familiar.

The two, haunting figures slowly reached up, but even with the agonizing speed of their movement, both sisters stepped back in alarm and reached into their own cloaks, shaky hands clutching to their wands just in case. Yet, it wasn't an attack the boggart was trying to initiate, but rather, with two of its four hands, it grabbed the masks from its two faces and begun to remove them – only then did the twins' hearts begun to pound in their ears. They could see identical green eyes peek over those silver masks and into their own, and they could almost feel their stomachs lurch at the sight, but alas, before more damage could be done, each suddenly felt five fingers latch onto their arm and rip them out of the boggart's view.

Unlike how it felt to the twins, it was only a few seconds that passed since they stepped into the boggart's line of attack – it was just enough time for Remus to realize what was happening and pull them away, pulling Ron into their place, like he was before.

"If you'd be so kind as to take over, Mr Weasley." Remus instructed before quickly rushing towards the brunette and redhead who were standing next to the wall – both still frozen, with both their worried animals by their sides. Remus could see their fists shaking – they were clearly trying to calm down, so he moved in front of them, took one of each's fist in hand and crouched down so his own, reassuring, blue eyes could break their gazes from the floor – luckily, the students were too busy to see him crouch in front of their twin teachers, like a parent in front of a crying child. Still, all he found was their ghostly gazes, staring through his soul.

He stood back up and grabbed their shoulders, so he could try and shake them back to earth, but their bodies only swayed with his grasp like statues.

"Professors?" Remus questioned, but still – nothing.

Laughter quickly cut off his attempts and forced his attention back to the class, compelling his own chuckle to bubble up his throat when he saw a giant spider failing with roller-skates – quite an unique sight it was.

"You see? Very good, very good!" Remus kept laughing, despite himself, and watched Ron step out of the way, "Marvelous! Absolutely – very, very enjoyable! Parvati, next!"

With that, he turned back to the sisters, giving them a few more shakes, but he still tried to keep a close watch over the class, in case of a similar scenario to the horrid one before, and with his luck, when he glanced over his shoulder a minute or two later, his face instantly paled.

With an oblivious grin and his wand in hand, Harry stepped up and got ready to complete the _assignment_ , but again, with horror, Remus watched the scene unfold. This time, however, he was a lot quicker to act – Voldemort's face haunted his mind and forced his legs forward and in between the dementor and the son of his old friend.

A certain pair of eyes quickly filled with pity when they saw the moon appear in front of Lupin, knowing the weakness it revealed to the students, unknown to them. Unlike the crowd of young-ones, she had seen it with her own two eyes – where his fear came from, and knew it was like one of the dark curses were staring down at him, like it was a living creature – a wolf, if you want me to be more specific. That is, until he finally broke to action and sent the moon zooming over everyone's heads in the form of a balloon.

Yes, Charmain was finally snapped out of her daze when she realized Harry was in danger, but she could only stand there and feel her heart clench for the professor while he desmissed his fear like it was nothing, which it was not.

"Right. Sorry about that." She heard Lupin apologize to the younger group, watching him as he slammed the cupboard door closed behind the buzzing balloon and turn their way, "That's all for today. Collect your books from the back! That's the end of the lesson, thank you. Sorry! That was too much of a good thing."

Disappointed grunts and groans filled the crowd while they scattered from sight, but unlike the rest, Harry was left frozen where he stood until the professor finally patted his shoulder reassuringly and motioned for him to leave as well. There was a quick jump in the Chosen One's shoulders when he felt a hand on them, but other than that, Harry gave no sign of being scared – in fact, he seemed too dazed to convey the horror he felt.

"Goodbye, professors." Harry said with a slight and instinctive bow, but only got a friendly nod from Remus and Charmain before she waved him off – Lumina's gaze was now staring out the filthy window without any real purpose, and didn't even seem to twitch his way.

"Are you alright, professors?" Remus spoke up once the glasses-wearing boy had left and cautiously made his way towards the twins, but to his surprise, Charmain sent him a gleaming smile in return.

"Y-Yeah…" She nodded – unsure, "Was just an unsuspecting fright, you know? We didn't see it coming."

"—at all." Lumina added with a hiss, still not daring them to see her face before she was sure every proof of fear had faded away, "We didn't expect that _**at all**_."

"Yes…" Remus nodded her way hesitantly before gluing his eyes back on Charmain, who he quickly noticed was looking at the redhead and not any less worried about her sister than she was all those years ago, "I was almost compelled to give each of you a hit over the head to bring you back to earth – you still seem to do that to each other, after all."

"Yeah." Charmain laughed sheepishly, but quickly fell silent in a cliff-like drop – both Lumina and Charmain were struck with realization, like Odin had ordered Thor to strike them where they stood – with his most powerful lightning bolt perhaps?

"Wait a second…" They breathed in unison and swung his way, mouths agape in awe and shock, "You remember us!?"

"Of course I do." He chuckled, a mischievous glint in his other-wise gentle eyes, "Dumbledore insisted to make an exception the last time you disappeared – my memory wasn't erased – but I was told to keep your… _unusual_ matter to myself. I don't think I'd be able to forget my old professors, anyway – even if the ministry tried to make me."

"Oh my gosh." Charmain whimpered with nothing less than overwhelming joy, tears almost threatening to trickle down her cheeks, and didn't hesitate for an instant before she jumped the older-looking man into a hug, her toes only brushing against the wooden floor while she dangled from his neck by her arms. It felt light someone was flooding her heart with absolute delight – like God was throwing a year's worth of miracles her way in one punch. "I can't believe it!" She laughed into his shoulder, her own shoulders shaking while she tried no to cry, "Someone… someone…"

"—remembers us." Lumina finished, but unlike her sibling, her words were burning with annoyance while she crossed her arms beneath her chest, "It's not fair. How is it that he was spared the fate of his memories being erased? Why didn't…"

"Come now, Professor Lumina." Remus chuckled, unfazed by his teacher's usual behavior, and kept his arms tightly wrapped around the other twin, who still kept him locked within her hug, "Are you saying you're not glad that I still remember you?"

Despite the annoyance bubbling in her throat, Lumina could feel the corners of her lips tugging upwards, threating her with a smile, so she quickly looked away from her old student. But even that didn't seem to work as a method to stop her from smiling, so as a last resort, she stomped towards her sister, grabbed the brunette's hood, ripped her out of Remus' arms, and forced her back onto her own, two feet.

"Before you kill the kid by choking him in your hug." Lumina grumbled to the side, trying to justify her actions as something other than a smile-stopper, but the other two knew better and couldn't help but laugh.

"Of course." Charmain said in one last chuckle, rolling her eyes to emphasize her sarcasm, before she gazed back up at Remus, "So, you are going to tell us what you've been up to lately, right? I'm curious to know how you've been doing! It's not every day that we get to chat with old acquaintances – you know, with them not remembering us and all."

"I have some tea in my office." He pointed out in agreement, and motioned up the stairs behind him before he begun to walk its way, "What would you like to talk about first? To be honest, I have some questions of my own, too."

"Well, I think I know where _we_ can start." Lumina interjected and followed behind Lupin, just like her sister and the two patient animals had, "What about how freaky it is to teach with a staff that's filled with people we taught ourselves?"

"About that…" Remus looked over his shoulder, moving his eyes from one twin to the other curiously, "I would also like to know… how is it possible that you look no different than you did more than a decade ago?"

"Well, that – it's a bit complicated." They echoed each other perfectly, "And unfortunately, not something we _can_ tell you, because we don't even know what exactly they did to us, to make us this way."

* * *

 **PPLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSSEEEEE COMMENT!** (TT_TT)


	5. 5 - Mystery Wrapped in Mystery

_"Courage is what it takes to stand up and speak; courage is also what it takes to sit down and listen."_

 **\- Winston Churchill**

"For the last time, try **_focusing_ ** and then you'd know the steps!"

For the fourth time that half hour, Lumina's voice screeched across the room and made every single fourth-year flinch – even Charmain couldn't help but feel a slight jolt. When the students arrived, they had been scattered across the newly-padded floors – flooring done the second day at school – without any complaints and felt strangely thankful for the space they had protecting themselves from whoever stood next to them, but this only became especially true after they saw what the day's lesson was about.

"And, for the last time, keep your anger under control." Charmain demanded from her sister, taking a few steps away from the flaming redhead just in case, "Let's just show them again?"

"Fine." Lumina growled, clearly not very fond of the idea, and followed her sister's steps closely until they stood a few feet away from each other, "Just pay close attention this time, alright, kids?"

"Yes, professor!" The all echoed, the memory still clear of Lumina yelling at them for not responding to her questions and demands.

"Prepare yourself!" Lumina yelled with absolutely no enthusiasm and watched Charmain get ready before she pulled an old twig from her cloak and aimed it at her sister, "Avada-!"

Charmain charged forward at that one ghastly word, and when she saw Lumina shifting her aim to mutter the next word to the curse, she ducked down beneath her sister's limb, causing her curly brunette hair to officially slipping free from her hair tie and resting loosely on her shoulder. "Now, remember, you have to duck quickly before-" Charmain explained mid-move and grasped her sister's skinny wrist above her head before she spun around on her heel and hooked her shoulder beneath the redhead's armpit.

"-you turn swiftly like that." She said and paused to look at the curious crowd, their eyes glued to her every twitch with such fear-driven intent that she couldn't help but take a second to sigh at Lumina.

"And then, by using your legs and not your back, you use all your strength to-" She continued while she slid her right foot back into her sister's, forcing the redhead's legs off balance, and pushed her own body forward with all her strength, inevitably pulling Lumina with her. "And finally, you secure your enemy!" Charmain yelled as she slammed her sister into the mat in front of her. Though she knew it was coming, Lumina couldn't help but yelp when she was flung into the air by her arm like she weighed nothing, feeling time slow before her back crashed onto the padded floors.

With not a second to waste, Charmain kept her grasp tight on Lumina's wrist while she used her free hand to grab Lumina's elbow. "Because, remember, they can still attack," she explained and, in one swift movement, she straddled the redhead's hips from above and wrenched her arm so the 'wand' aimed at its owner's neck instead, "so you have to ensure they won't dare to – like this."

Lumina instinctively groaned when she felt the random twig digging into her jugular, but naturally, she was free in a second and left to lie on the floor while Charmain got off of her and allowed her to do as she pleases.

"Wait just a second," Lumina growled in realization and sat up, gently rubbing her neck to relieve the remnants of the previous pressure, "You guys just enjoy seeing me get beat up, don't you!?"

"Whoops. You noticed?" Charmain chuckled sheepishly, but was quickly cut short of saying anything else when Lumina shot up and tackled her to the floor with what sounded like an animalistic roar. The children couldn't help but snicker and giggle while they tried to keep their laughter silent, watching in amusement while their combat professors pushed and rolled across the floor with no real technique. First Lumina was on top, of course, pulling at the brunette's hair, but only a few seconds later, she was swung onto her back and had her own, crimson locks pulled free of their hair tie.

"Enough!" Charmain finally barked after a minute and dropped her arms besides her head in surrender. Though her scowl implied she didn't want to end her revenge just yet, Lumina's chest was desperately heaving for air and it wasn't long before she relaxed her own arms, too. "I was just having some fun. You always hit me, so why couldn't I?" Charmain growled up at Lumina in between deep breaths – a sister who, incidentally, still sat on top of her without a care in the world.

"You just can't." Lumina shrugged and finally rose, grasping her sister's hand without consent and yanking her to her feet as well. "And what do you think you guys are looking at?" She hissed suddenly, her sister's hand still in hers, and snapped her gaze back to the crowd of fourth-years, purposely making them jump back in fear, "Now that you've seen it at least four times, you can do the move, yes!?"

"Yes, Professor!" They echoed again and filed into their positions, but alas, they just stood there in silence, completely frozen.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake!" Lumina groaned, exasperated, but a single hand on her shoulder was quick to put her mind at ease, her tensed shoulders relaxing in an instant.

"I'll take over." Charmain chuckled, their fight forgotten, and patted the redhead's shoulder consolingly a few times before she stepped forward, "So, tell me, you all said you can't do it, but it's not because you can't remember the steps, is it?" Lumina wanted to point out how Charmain probably knew this from the start and only wanted to beat her up, but she forced herself to stay silent.

"Yes, Professor."

It was a single voice this time – a familiar one – and Charmain instantly directed her attention to the young boy, smiling into those familiar, round glasses. "Then, would you mind enlightening me, Mr Potter?"

"I think I can speak for everyone here, which includes myself," Harry began and gave a small glance Lumina's way to make sure she wasn't getting ready to explode before he hesitantly stepped forward and motioned to the class, "no one can throw an entire person over his or her shoulder."

"Maybe not you, Potter." A voice scoffed in the back of the class, but Lumina only rolled her eyes before she interrupted.

"Shut up, Malfoy." The professor so kindly said before giving Harry a small, dismissive wave, signaling for him to move back into position. "I suppose he may have a point there." She thought out loud and rubbed her chin in silence for a few seconds before turning Charmain's way, "Do we still have—"

"I think we do." Charmain grinned – almost wickedly, it seemed, "It's in—"

"—it has to be." Lumina nodded, puffing her chest proudly, "I think it should—"

"Definitely." Charmain agreed, "It'll work."

"Uhm…" Neville questioned, feeling a strange and nervous knot forming in his stomach like so many others around him – no one knew what the new teachers would come up with, but the school's track record with ideas that come from twins weren't exactly safe (good, yes, but not safe), "Sorry, professors, but… what will work?"

"Hold that thought!" The sisters demanded and disappeared with the crack of a whip before anyone could think of asking more, leaving them all to gape in disbelief.

"Wait," Harry thought aloud to his two friends, "I thought you can't apparate inside of Hogwarts."

"Maybe teachers can?" Ron suggested, but somehow everyone knew that those two were the exception – but why? It wasn't long before the twins 'popped' back to where they stood before, however, so all questions were lost to the universe while slacked jaws were forced to tighten right back up.

"Here you go!" Charmain grinned with delight and held up a small, blue pouch, its sides incrusted with an enchanting, silver pattern that anyone could get lost in, "This should solve the problem before you even leave for your first trip to Hogsmaede this weekend."

"A pouch?" Someone mocked.

"Duh – it's what is **_in_ ** the pouch." Lumina said, rolling her eyes, "What could a pouch possibly do?"

"Alright then, what's **_in_ ** the pouch? Maybe those ridiculous things muggles use?" The same boy mocked again, "Stediots, was it?"

"You know what, Malfoy?" Lumina warned and was about to charge forward when Charmain blocked her path with an arm, "It's called 'steroids', smart-ass, and of course that's not it!"

"Not now, Sis." Charmain hissed under her breath, "Go ahead and kill him if you want to, but not in class – not now."

Without further ado, Charmain finally reached into the small pouch and allowed her entire arm to disappear into it, revealing the extension charm that was cast upon it. For a few seconds, she rampaged through the bag with her hand in an attempt to find whatever she was looking for, but after a few metallic clangs and numerous tumbles, her smile only seemed to turn upside-down, her frown growing more and more annoyed, until finally - **CRASH**. Charmain froze in an instant and the students instinctively did the same when they saw the nervous sweats rolling down her forehead. Hesitantly, she looked towards her sister, who had been standing patiently besides her, and just as she suspected, the redhead was glaring down at her with such rage that she thought her soul was going to boil under its fire.

"Was. That. My. Flail?" She asked slowly, her tone frighteningly calm.

"N-No! Of course not!" Charmain laughed sheepishly, trying her best and failing to fain innocence, but when Lumina's gaze didn't melt, she was forced to simply clear her throat awkwardly and dismiss the subject. "Know what, " She announced, her voice unusually stiff, and pulled the opening of her pouch open to a size that seemed impossible for its size, it's inside still looking black and empty, "I think we might've put them in the back of the room." With that, she reached in with both her arms and poked her head inside as well, soon followed by pushing in her entire upper body inside as well, the pouch somehow still remaining where it was held in the air, as if it was resting on top of an invisible table.

"You know, " Lumina smirked, watching Charmain's top body disappear to leave only her legs and bum, "I always had a suspicion you were just an ass."

"Hardi-har-har." Charmain mocked out of sight, her voice slightly muffled inside the invisible area, "Wait," she paused, "I think I..."

"— found it!" She exclaimed gleefully and shuffled a bit in her spot before she begun to emerge from the pouch again, her movements heavy and strained.

"Need some help?" Lumina offered, but her help was denied with one simply shake of Charmain's head, which has just shown itself.

"Nah, that's fine. There's just things on top of-" Charmain attempted to explain, but just as quickly as she spoke, her words faded when whatever she held got stuck on its way out. Luckily, with a few quick tugs and yanks from both her and Lumina, it squeezed through, though. However, the more the structure was revealed, the paler their students became, until finally, they were too much in horrid awe to get startled when it was dropped onto the floor with a heavy crash and they felt the ground shake at their feet.

"Here, this should help you all with building some muscle." Lumina smirked slyly and went to stand beside the figure before she patted it's head, which stood at least a foot above her.

"For the rest of today's lesson, you'll be attempting to toss this guy over your shoulders." Charmain added, "Trust us, there is no chance that you'd be able to do it just yet, but you will eventually get there."

With uncertainty flickering in their eyes, the students didn't protest, not even Draco, and merely gazed up at the tall statue with dread, the marble man's eyes seeming even more empty, unfeeling, and haunting that what could be considered normal for a sculpture. With the faint aura of Classical Greek looming over its expressionless face and a tunic wrapped around its body gracefully, a few students in the class, Hermione mostly – her being the only one who's studied Greece – had the sneaking suspicion that the figure came from Rome, not putting it pass their professors to go steal a statue from such an ancient place, but its lack of a counterpose and elegant posture was what allowed them to dismiss the idea and decide on their professors' innocence. Luckily, after Charmain pulled a dozen duplicates from her pouch, they had an entire hour of trying to lug them over their shoulders and taking uncomfortable-close looks to make sure. The only upside was that the statues didn't look nearly as tall next to them as it did next to the sister. However, that didn't stop some students from attempting to use levitation spells to make the endeavor a bit easier, which didn't mean much after either one of the sisters caught them a few seconds later, stopped them, and repeated, "Use your legs, not your back."

By the time class ended, no one needed to go to bed to feel stiff.

"Damn, that brat's a nuisance." Lumina growled once everyone had left, taking the last statue out of Charmain's hands and slipping it back into the pouch as if it weighed nothing – it hadn't taken the class long to notice how neither Charmain nor Lumina had any trouble lifting them, "He's just like his blasted father: arrogant and smug."

"Lumina," Charmain sighed and motioned for them to leave, already making her way to the door, "Just because you weren't fond of James-"

"I'm talking about that Malfoy brat!" Lumina interrupted, however, tossing her arms furiously into the air, "Just like his father, he questions everything, dares to mock me, and speaks against muggles on every bloody chance he gets, even when it isn't appropriate! He's innerving! Honestly, I blame it on geneti-"

"Don't you dare!" Charmain snapped immediately and slammed the door shut behind them, both sounds startling Lumina to a halt, "You should know that genetics have nothing to do with how one turns out; teachings are what make us the way we are. For example," she paused and sent her sister a knowing look, "Voldemort."

The mere mention of that name allowed Lumina to grow uneasy, her heart tugged painfully by guilt, so she listened to her sister, growing silent and allowing her words to go lost. "That's what I thought." Charmain added lastly and left with her sister following close behind. One week down, they couldn't help but think together, and fifty-one left to go before we can leave. Though they enjoy helping Dumbledore after everything he's done for them, it didn't make their stay at Hogwarts any less exhausting.

* * *

 **Remember to like and/or leave a review! ^^**


End file.
